


A Farrier's Mare's Nest

by WhiskeyNeet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consent, Don't know how centaur clothes work, F/M, Lovey-Dovey, horse pussy.jpg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyNeet/pseuds/WhiskeyNeet
Summary: A young farrier running the family business gets a surprise that will change his life from a VIP Customer.





	A Farrier's Mare's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> A short smut I wrote to take my mind away from larger writing projects. This is my first time writing anything explicit, so feedback is appreciated. Enjoy!

My name is Victor. I’ve been a farrier for as long as I’ve been able to stand. The blacksmith life suits me, but I’ve never been one to go out of my way to make weapons. I’m not in the business of war. My father and his father were farriers, and I hope one day that my son will take up the hammer and continue the family business. Needless to say, I knew my way around a horse. Farmers and ranchers from three towns over would come to me for my expertise. The name Victor was almost household among the agricultural communities in my fief and the neighboring one. The lord would even pay me a visit to have his son’s horses shoed.

It wasn’t entirely unheard of to have merchants stop in and have their horses taken care of. I’d treat every horse that came through my shop just like the horse of the King. Sometimes folks would make their way in for consultation before they’d choose to procure my services. In instances like that, I’d make sure to instill the utmost trust in those shopping for the best. One afternoon in mid-spring a rider pulled up to my stable and workshop, hitching the future customer outside.

“Hail!” I shouted over the roar of my furnace. “How goes, good sir?”

The man bowed. Must be from the country to the west. They’ve some weird customs.

“I’m looking for someone to look at an injury, and maybe shoe someone very important.” The man said, extending a hand toward me. “Talk in the next town over says that you’re the best in the kingdom.”  
“Well,” I began,taking off my glove and shaking the hand offered. “I’m not one to sing my own fanfare, I hope you understand.”  
“Of course. You come highly recommended, and I wouldn’t consider stopping here if I didn’t trust what I heard.”  
“What can I do for you?” I asked, hanging my smithing apron beside my forge. “Can we take a look at the customer?”  
“Not yet.” The man shook his head. “She’s still around 7 hours off, and moving relatively slowly. I’m here to make lodging arrangements for our party”  
“Well, I’ve got some stable space available if the inn doesn’t suit your needs.” I extended my arm to my left. “I’m quite proud of what I’ve prepared and would even say that my stables are fit for the Lord’s draft horses. I’ve even my personal stock of home brew ale to treat their weary muscles after a long ride.”  
The man smiled gratefully. “Then I do believe we’ll do our business with you.”  
“How many stables would you like to reserve, then?” I grabbed my ledger and a pencil to write down details.  
“Just the one.” The man pointed toward the stable closest to the workshop. “I suppose this one is the warmest. It still gets a bit cold at night, and the weather is supposed to be rather frigid the next few days.”  
“Aye, I’ve heard that. That stable is the warmest.” I passed the man the pencil and ledger. “Sign here, please. The rate is five silver a night. Deposit is two silver. If the stay needs to be put off, just let me know. I’m lenient. Especially since most travelers use the inn stables.”  
“I’ve got a few requests, and will pay well to have them met.” The man wryly slid me seven silver pieces. “If you don’t mind it, I’d like the hay switched for pillows and blankets that will be provided to you. Instead of the standard oats, a helping of whatever you fix yourself for supper will suffice. And finally, your customer may not be of mind to stay here, so you may need to be persuasive. I’ll pay double the expected rate for each night, and I’ll give you another seven silver on the day of our departure.”  
“I-I suppose those requirements could be met.” I stuttered.  
“Good.” The man smiled. “Then I’ll be off. The blankets will be delivered by myself come mid-morning tomorrow.”

I saw the man off, and sat down in my workshop thinking over the requests the peculiar man had made. I suppose I’d seen horses eat meat before, but I’d never filled a feedbag with stew and bread. The blankets weren’t exceedingly strange, though the hay is meant to feed as well as keep the horse warm. And a horse, even the wildest I’ve dealt with, are calm as can be when they’re in the stable. This had to be a joke, but at seven silver, the prospect of being the butt of said joke was inviting.

A few shoeing jobs came through the stable, and the delivery of downy blankets had arrived before the sun rested on the horizon. I took it upon myself to start setting up the first stable for my important guest. By the time twilight faded to blackness, the hay had been swept out, the walls had been covered to keep the warmth in, and the bed of pillows and blankets had been made. It was time for sleep. If my math was correct, my customer would be here three or so hours after sunrise, so a good night’s sleep would be of benefit to me.

The night passed in a relatively peaceful sleep. I dreamt of my coming visitor and what kind of horse I’d be caring for. Maybe it was an important draft horse for a traveling band of mercenaries. Perhaps it was a trick pony for a circus! As you may be able to tell, my imagination feeds on anticipation. I’d have to be sure to take detailed information at reservation time from here on out. I wasn’t even sure if I would be able to properly take care of what was being left to me. I awoke about an hour after dawn and set to making a hearty breakfast and the base to the pork and tuber stew I intended to have for dinner.

Time had passed quickly while I was cooking and preparing my meals, and by the time I was finished cleaning my dishes and cutlery, a knock came on the door to my workshop. I stepped outside to greet the man who had set up the reservations. We exchanged pleasantries, and I noticed the rear end of a horse behind him. My cottage was blocking the rest of the horse, but I was sure that, from what I saw, the beast was at most 13 hands high, but was built like an incredibly strong draft horse. I was sure it would be one of the most beautiful horses I’d ever seen, and as the man before me led me to meet her, I realized that I’d been right.

Before me stood the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen. Yes. She was a centaur. Half woman, half horse. Her horse half had perfectly toned plow horse muscles and a gently curled black coat. What I assumed was a blanket was actually a horse sized pleated skirt attached by a harness in the middle of her back. The woman was a young, buxom girl with tanned skin and blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Ironic, right? As we moved toward the front of the demi-human so we could be properly introduced, I was taken aback by the woman before me for many reasons. Although it seemed like she was less than impressed by me. She stared at me, blue eyes looking into my soul from behind her loose bangs, and greeted me flatly.

“Well met.” The centaur bent one knee, bowing to me and extending her hand to me. “I am known as Ebony Preakness. Merchant Princess from the desert kingdom of Malorene. I’m very pleased to meet you.”  
“I’m uh.” I sputtered, returning her bow and placing a kiss on her hand. “I’m Victor Winters. Some call me the best farrier in the kingdom, but I’m not one to sing my own praises. I let my work speak for itself.”  
“Have you any experience with my kind?” The centaur studied me. “I know we’re not particularly common in these parts.”  
“Admittedly, nothing practical.” I scratched my head, glancing at Ebony, assessing the issue. “But I’ve been working on and with horses my entire life. As long as you don’t need a liver transplant, I can promise you that I’ll be able to handle it to your satisfaction or further.”  
“I should hope so.” She used her entire human torso to nod. “We’ve stopped in town for several days, and my assistants tell me that the Inn stables are very much not fitting for people like me.”  
“Well, as you said, there’s not many of your kind around here.” I stepped toward her assistant, the man I’d dealt with yesterday. “I’ve also been told that you’d like a reshoeing as well.”  
“That is correct.” There was that full body nod again. “Traveling for long periods of time in the desert not only wears down the hoove, but also traps sand in the most uncomfortable places.”  
“I can understand that.” I motioned for her to follow me to the workshop. “But I may be able to piece together something more fitting for a woman who travels as much as you do.”  
“I’d be interested to see what you can come up with.” She smiled at me, very much lightening the mood. “Do be careful taking my old shoes off, I seem to have twisted something climbing a mountain that I shouldn’t have.”  
“I’ll take proper care of you, don’t you worry.” I reassured her, stoking the fire in my forge. “Has this sprain been bothering you for a while now?”

The conversation we had continued as I took her shoes off and filed her hooves down. It was all routine save for the fact that my customers usually don’t talk to me… and often have the tendency to shit on my head. My strange customer was a ray of sunshine, honestly. I felt my infatuation grow; quite a dangerous feeling to have during a business relationship. Ebony had different dimensions that I had planned for, despite being a draft horse, her hooves were quite a bit larger. I set to forging a new set of shoes for her. While I was busy with my new task, Ebony had retrieved a book from one of her bags. I hesitate to call them saddlebags at risk of offending her sensibilities. As the sound of the hammer died down, and I had formed and quenched both the set of shoes and boot-like covers that attach to the new shoes, I struck up another conversation. We talked about other things, trade routes, the rising tensions between far away kingdoms and fiefdoms, and the growing spread of religion throughout the countries across the seas.

As I lifted her front left hoof into my lap, I heard ebony suck in air. I seem to have found her injury while removing nails.  
“Miss Ebony.” I looked up toward her and met her gaze, tears forming in her eyes. “I think I need to take off these bandages and take a look at your ankle.”  
Ebony wordlessly nodded, clenching her teeth and wiping tears from her eyes.  
As I unwound the bandage, I noticed a growing bloodstain expanding across the fabric. It wasn’t just a sprain. It could have been a sprain as well, but there were heavy lacerations all the way around her ankle, and her coffin joint was obviously swollen and blistered. I sighed, took my flask from my pocket and poured a young barley whiskey on the wound. Ebony gasped. I grabbed a clean towel from under my work table and wiped off the blood, putting pressure on the open sore.  
“Would you mind telling me what happened?” I questioned her gently. “Because this is definitely not just a sprain.”  
“It’s nothing really serious.” She wiped more tears from her eyes. “On a walk one night last week, I couldn’t sleep, I yawned and took my eyes off the ground. I slipped into a crack. I thought I’d broke my leg. I thought it was the end of me.”  
“I’m definitely glad that wasn’t the case.” I took a closer look at her ankle to make sure that it wasn’t broken. “Why did you suffer for so long before seeing someone?”  
“I didn’t want to worry anyone.” Her cheeks were drying now. “Everyone in my party has their own things to worry about, and I didn’t want to add to that pile.”  
“Admirable.” I smiled at her. “But one shouldn’t ignore themselves for the benefit of others. Especially when it’s this serious.”  
“I know.” She nodded with her torso again. “But I’d heard of your work, and I just knew you’d be more than willing to see me, while others might turn me away.”  
“Well, you may be smart for that.” I pulled the towel away from her leg, the bleeding had stopped. “Keep this leg up while I go fetch some more alcohol and clean bandages.”

I quickly grabbed the medicinal supplies and returned to Ebony. Taking her leg into my lap, I drenched it with the same whiskey I’d use before, and wrapped it in fresh bandages.  
“You’re lucky this is just a sprain.” I sat her leg down, gingerly. “A break would put you out for months, if not longer.”  
“How long will I have to recover from this?” She asked, her voice quavering. “I don’t wanna leave my team to travel north without me.”  
“This should be healed up in the span of around ten days.” I returned to remainder of the whiskey and bandages to the medicine bag I kept in the shop. “Once you’re able to put constant pressure on that hoof, I’ll be able to finish shoeing you, and you’ll be able to make your way north with no problems.”  
“Do you mind putting me up for that long?” She looked towards me, her eyes half lidded. “I don’t want to force you to feed me or anything through all this.”  
“I’d be more than happy to put you up.” I grabbed her hand firmly. “A meal is better when shared, anyway.”

She pulled me up, and I led her to the stable she’d be staying in. She smiled seeing the work I’d done to make sure the stable was ready for anything. Hobbling over, she laid on her blankets and pillows like she’d lived there for years already.  
“We’ve been at this for around 5 hours.” I said, glancing at the sun behind the canopy of trees. “Would you like some lunch?”  
“I’d love some.” She nodded with just her head this time. “You don’t have to pull out anything fancy for me, though. I’ll eat whatever you normally eat.”  
“Ploughman’s Lunch it is, then.” I clapped my hands and turned heel toward my cottage, closing the door the Ebony’s makeshift bedroom behind me.

I let out a heavy sigh as I entered my cottage. How had I become so taken with her so quickly? I suppose it was just natural given my trade, but I try to separate business from pleasure. If you get too tangled up in relations with clients, things start to get messy and animals start to suffer. But she wasn’t an animal, of course. Regardless of her lower half, she was an everyday woman running an everyday business. Given the possibility, however slight they may be, I may be able to secure an agreement to handle her team of horses when they came through my town. I suppose that would be something to bring up before I started to court her. What was I thinking? How does one go about courting a customer? Do doctors and apothecaries fall for their clients as well? I couldn’t ask another farrier, given that most have never had experience with actual women coming in for care. Lunch was prepared by now. A nice spread of cheeses and home pickled onions with a dark crusty loaf of rye. I suppose it was time to head back to Ebony. On my way out, I grabbed a cask of my horse ale.

“It’s been a hell of a morning, ma’am.” I announced as I started to slowly open the stable door. “How about we have some ale with lunch?”  
“That sounds great.” She replied. “You can come in, I’m decent.”  
“Ah good.” I laid the platter of food on the table in the corner and dragged it to within our reach. “Usually my clients don’t have any shame. Low lifes, the lot of them.”  
I heard her chuckle as I cracked open the cask and dipped us two flagons of my beer.  
“So.” She slyly began. “What’s the beer made of? Hay and Crabgrass?”  
“No ma’am.” I smiled at her, appreciating her joke. “Only the finest barley and wheat produced in our humble little hamlet. It may be brewed for horses, but I find myself quite proud of the taste.”

As soon as I handed her the flagon, she’d turned the bottom of it to meet my eyes. Before I’d sat down, she sheepishly asked for more, and I was more than happy to oblige.

“It’s been a rough couple of days.” She stifled a burp and excused herself. “I’m sorry for my crassness.”  
“Don’t worry about a thing, ma’am.” I took a gulp of my own flagon of ale. “I understand the stress that an injury like that to someone like yourself can cause.”  
“I suppose you’ve seen worse though, huh?” She readied a slice of bread with the flixings I’d provided. “I don’t envy you.”  
“I have seen worse, sadly.” I built a slice of bread myself. “But you have to kind of distance yourself from the bad parts of the job. If you don’t it really takes a toll on the heart and the head. I was a soft kid, so I hurt a lot during my apprenticeship. Eventually you learn to not remember the names of the animals you’re working with until you know that they’re well enough to send home. But the medical aspect of this job doesn’t come first most of the time. It’s mostly shoeing and hoof care, thankfully.”  
“Well, as long as separating yourself like that doesn’t make you careless.” She rested her hand on mine, flat on the table. “I understand the sad necessity for it.”  
“You’re a traveling trader though.” I took a bite of my lunch, and chewed through the last half of my sentence. “You’ve had to have seen your fare share of awfulness.”  
“Correct.” She was still resting her hand on mine. “Trade wars and border disputes are nasty business. Politically, economically, and otherwise. It strains treaties, towns on either side of the action don’t get the help they need unless it’s provided by the governing bodies, and there’s so much needless and wanton killing. All for what? Just a few dozen feet of cropland. The lords and ladies who are more active in negotiation are honestly the only thing keeping a lot of this country together it seems. I by no means mean to speak out of place, of course. This isn’t my country, and I don’t have a say. I just travel so much and see so many things.”  
“Don’t apologize for having an opinion.” I swallowed hard, and took a draught of ale to wash it all down. “You’re a woman of the world. You’ve been loads of different places and experienced a lot of different things. It’s fair to have some opinion on the situation in countries that you may pass through.”

Ebony blushed, and quickly jerked her hand away from mine at the same moment I realized what I’d said.

“I’m a what, now?” She feigned shock.  
“I meant well traveled.” I stuttered.  
“Excuse me?” More false offense.  
“You know. You’re worldly. Shit. I’m not helping things.” I finished, stuttering.

By then, I had realized that she had been joking, but I was so afraid I’d offended her that I was tripping over myself to clear the air. All the while, she was laughing so hard that she was holding her sides. Did you know that centaurs laugh in the same lilt that horses whinny in? Neither did I. Though it was so fantastic to hear that I couldn’t help but catch it, breaking a few imaginary stitches in the process.

“Well.” She sighed. “My troupe will be through before too long. I made them aware that they may have to go to the capitol without me, and I need to affirm it.”  
“I suppose now that lunch is done, I should get to work on the hoof covers I promised you.” I gathered up everything but the cask and flagon, leaving those within the reach of Ebony. “You enjoy yourself, now ma’am. But before I go, is there anything I can do for you?”  
“My troupe will be bringing along a small case of books I recently traded for, and I’ve got a cask of fantastic ale. It’s warm, and these pillows are wonderful.” She glared at me. “There’s just one problem.”  
“W-what’s that?” I stammered as my stomach dropped from me.  
“Quit calling me ‘ma’am’!” She shouted playfully. “I refuse to be another name that you need to forget.”  
“Then just holler if you need anything, Ebony.” Relieved, a smile played across my lips as I left my wonderful guest to her reading.

After her troupe set out the next day for the capitol to the east, a trip that would take at least 12 days, I fell into a comfortable groove. I worked when work came, but between customers I began work on the project that would occupy my mind for the next several days. Ebony had complained to me about sand getting between her shoes and hooves, and I wanted to lessen that annoyance for her. The first night she was there, I had sketched a design for a type of leather boot with an iron sole that more or less attached to her shoes.The boots completely covered her leg up to the top of her ankle, meaning no more sand in uncomfortable places. I used my limited leatherworking knowledge to set to this task, and became fairly happy with the outcome by the end of my guest’s stay. The mealtimes were spent with Ebony, of course. I couldn’t leave her hungry. We’d even catch ourselves talking with each other to the early hours of the morning at times. I must have gone through 5 of my dozen or so casks of horse beer in those twelve days alone. By day five, Ebony felt comfortable enough to walk around the woods at the edge of town with me. We took it slow, and she did have her moments, but her recovery was going great.

By day seven, she was cantering by herself for short distances. At this time, I took it upon myself to handle the reshoeing. She fared well, and only cringed when I struck the first nail. By evening that day, she had a full set of my special horseshoes ready for her next trip. On day nine, I gave her my gift. The strong leather boots that I had made for her. The sole of the boot clipped to her horseshoe, and belted along the top to keep things tight and free of blowing debris. She was overjoyed and amazed that something like this wasn’t common enough to find in stores of her home nation. Maybe I had a future in centaur fashion? She thanked me profusely, and we again found ourselves staying up later than advisable. Just as soon as they started, the twelve days I had with Ebony ended. By the time her troupe arrived on the morning of the 13th day ready to head to the north, Ebony was able to maintain a full gallop for a few minutes. The sprain had healed up nicely, and the cuts and scrapes had closed and disappeared cleanly. After packing his employers things on to the cart of the troupe’s personal belongings, her assistant handed me a small leather purse with 250 silver in it. It was more than enough for the stay, materials used, food provided, and it even covered my gift to Ebony twice over after all that. I tried to protest, and only take my standard rate plus materials, but Ebony stepped behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

“Don’t fight it.” She laid her other hand on my opposite shoulder and leaned toward my ear. “You treated me like royalty, and not just the horses of royalty. Your gift was more than I could ask for, and your company was wonderful. I intend to order a handful of cases of your horse beer the next time I’m coming through town. I don’t think I can live without it now, you understand?” She kissed my cheek, let me go, and strode past me in my stunned silence.

Before she ordered the caravan to move northward, I managed to say something to her, hoping to leave an impression. Sucking up all my nervous energy, I spoke. “I made those new boots of yours to fit with any shoe you wear, but I can’t be sure. Maybe when you make your way through again, you can give me a bit of information about your time wearing them? You’re not a patient whose name I’d like to forget.”

Ebony smiled, nodded with just her head, and choked back a sob. “I think that’s a great idea. Also don’t you worry a single bit, I want you to remember my name.”

As she turned away, I had to wipe tears from my eyes. I saw her off, went back to my cottage, and didn’t stop thinking about that lovely woman for months. I knew she’d be back. It was obvious she wanted to come back, and I think her troupe wanted to see her back as well. The life of a trader, though. It’s tedious and unforgiving. She would travel halfway around the continent and through a dozen countries before she’d make it back to my little shop in the middle of nowhere, a day away from the nearest safe trade route. I knew I’d wait, but I admit having my doubts about her. Not that she wasn’t a good person, of course. We, as in myself and her, were not a real thing. At least I didn’t think we were. And I wouldn’t have held it against her if she never returned. Though, I assume you’ve already guessed that she came back since I continue to write about her.

Seven long months had passed since Ebony left my stable for the north. A load of things had happened since then. A leatherworker from Malorene reached out to me to put my idea for the boots I’d design into wider production. By the end of that week, when production moved forward at a stable pace, every centaur on the continent was aware of my product and wanted one. The money from that deal left me well off. Set for life, if I’m completely honest. Though I loved my trade and didn’t want to quit it just because I didn’t need to do it anymore. By the end of the sixth month, I had my home and stables rebuilt. I was no longer in a two room cottage. My stables weren’t drafty log buildings anymore. I was in tight with the Lord of this particular area of the kingdom, and was his personal farrier. I was busier than ever, and I loved every second of it. Though it all felt empty. Sure, I’d been sweet on girls in the past, but I’d never been this obsessed over one. Everything in my heart was screaming that I shouldn’t let Ebony leave next time she came through town. As the seventh month was coming to an end, I was awoken in the early morning by a knock on my door. Assuming it was some emergency, I hurily buckled my work clothes over my pyjamas and swung the door wide open. I was met by a warm embrace and that same lilting laughter I mentioned earlier. Before I could even voice my surprise, Ebony lowered herself to me and kissed me soundly on the lips.

After we broke from the kiss, I sucked in a good lungful of air and proclaimed my love for the centaur that knelt before me. “These past seven months have been the greatest and hardest time of my life. I’ve got contracts to the dukes from the neighboring four fiefdoms, the king personally requests me to take care of his cavalry, my boots are seen the world over. My name may as well be a household phrase by now. But I don’t care. I don’t care if every centaur in the world knows my name, because the only one that matters is here in front of me after so long. I love you, Ebony.”

The still beautiful woman began to tear up. Though she didn’t wipe these away. “Those two weeks we spent together so long ago were so special to me. I’d think of our late night talks every time I closed my eyes. I couldn’t wait to get back to you. Hell, I may have pushed my troupe too hard during the last few weeks just to be able to see you as soon as possible. I don’t even need to tell you how much I love you, because I know that you’re already well aware of it.”

As soon as she finished, I pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Time stopped. We were the only people that mattered. It was the happiest I’d ever been. As soon as the kiss broke, Ebony got a mischievous look in her eyes and pushed me backwards into my house.  
“I hope you don’t mind me inviting myself in.” She cooed, planting kisses on seemingly any part of my face she could reach from her full height. As soon as the door swung shut, Ebony was unfastening my overalls, letting them fall to the ground, and working at the buttons of my pyjamas.

“Slow down a bit…” I whispered against her lips. “We’ve got all day. We’ve got as long as you want.”

Her eyes rolled back in her head as I ran my finger along her collarbone, then undoing the ribbon around her neck. She slid my shirt off my shoulders and traced the line of what little chest hair I had down to the waist of my pyjama bottoms. By the time she was toying with the string holding my pants up, her shirt was off, and I reached around her and tried to unfasten her brassiere.

“Ebony.” I rasped, barely holding my lust back. “I’d love to continue immediately, but you are pretty damned tall.”

I felt her cheeks redden from embarrassment. She realized we weren’t on level ground. Figuratively, of course. She pulled back and smiled, grabbing my hand and leading me to the right toward my bedroom. Ebony must have caught a glimpse of it as she was chewing on my ear. After we entered the bedroom, she left me for but a moment, cantering around the room and making sure that all the curtains were closed. She came back to me then, put her hands on my shoulders, and lowered herself to the ground.

“I can finally look straight into your eyes the way I wanted to.” Ebony cooed, a soft smile forming on her lips. “I know the time we had those months ago was short, but by the beginning of the second week, I’d felt like I’d known you for the entirety of my life. Since I became of age, my life was trading. I traveled for years and eventually became a trade princess of my city. I’d never felt love before I met you. This may be the fancies of a young girl who hasn’t grown emotionally since her youth, but I know I want you, Victor. I’m yours.”

“As long as we’re getting sappy,” I began, winking at the beautiful woman in front of me. “I’ve never looked for love. I always assumed that something arranged would come along. Set up by my father, or something like that. Look. I’m not a poet or a songwriter, but I know that the first time I saw you, I’d been in love with you. If you need something more than that, I can’t offer it. I can offer you my love. I can offer you a place in my home and in my heart if you wish it to be. It’s safe to say that I’m yours too, Ebony.”

She pulled me towards her and kissed me. Her tongue separated my lips and explored my mouth. I took this as an open invitation and ran my own tongue over hers. We found ourselves falling deeper into each other, and I unconsciously found my way to the hooks on her brassiere. Her breasts were now in full view, and Ebony instinctively pulled away to cover them with her arms. Realizing she was acting rather ridiculously, she moved her arms up and posed for me. God, she was beautiful. I drank in everything I saw. Her human torso was quite petit, which was fitting for her almost pony sized body. She was quite chesty, but incredibly perky. I followed her subtle curves up and down. Everything I saw invited me in, so I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled myself in. Sucking and biting her lips gently, I ran my fingers along the strip of fur that marked her human torso ending and her horse body beginning. She was sensitive there. Maybe I could use that. I allowed my mouth to work its way down toward her breasts, stopping at her neck and leaving my mark along the way. Taking her nipple in between my lips, I sucked and bit as gently as I had before, causing her breathing to become irregular and ragged. Her nipple hardened as I sank my fingernails into the fur at her waist, and her breathing got shallower.

I had hardly noticed that she’d taken off my pyjamas by this point, and had begun scratching my thighs gently. Goosebumps spread across my skin, and I gasped. She’d take hold of me now, and was slowly working my member with gentle hands. Taking a cue from this, I reached the belt that was holding up her skirt and unbuckled it. The fabric became slack, and I looked up to see her smile slyly.

“Sit on the bed.” She tightened then slacked her grip, causing me to gasp again. “I’ve been waiting for this.”

I followed her direction and sat on the edge of my bed. She stood up, letting her skirt fall to the ground. Keeping her tail against her rear end she turned around to notice me glancing at her ass. Catching my eyes with hers, she winked and lifted her tail. She was glistening in the light that flowed through the splits in the curtains, and I caught myself drooling. Turning around, Ebony approached me, and shut my mouth with her index finger. I didn’t realize I was gaping at her. Ebony knelt down in front of me, and ran her finger along the length of my dick.

“I can’t wait to taste you.” She said, blowing a stream of cool air against my glans before taking me entirely into her mouth. Her tongue worked around my length, slurping and bobbing excitedly. I was breathless in a matter of seconds. As she continued to slurp greedily at me, Ebony wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me even deeper into her loving fellatio. Suddenly, she bottomed out, and held herself that way for a moment before pulling out entirely and gasping out “Does that feel good, Victor?” I could only moan an affirmative as she stroked me fiercely. While observing the twitching and bucking that a man does during the throes of passion, Ebony urged me to finish.  
“I want you to finish in my throat, Victor.” She said licking the head of my cock. “Make me swallow everything you’ve got.”  
After I moaned another affirmation, she took me in her mouth again, greedily sucking me and running her tongue along the underside of my member. She was coaxing an orgasm from me. It was her ultimate goal, and she was succeeding. My breath became shallow, and I uncontrollably bucked against her. Taking me to the base again, Ebony continued to convince me to cum. She was unbelievably convincing. I bucked rapidly as she massaged my thighs and testicles, coming ever close to the edge of pleasure.

“Ebony.” I half grunted. “I’m going to cum. Get ready for it.”  
She moaned in reply, sending me over the edge with that confirmation. Pulsing and bucking, I sent ropes of my seed down her throat as she greedily gulped and coaxed more out of me.

I may have finished, but I was far from satisfied. Standing up, I took her hand and guided her arms to rest on the bed.  
“What’s next?” She cooed at me.  
“Something I’ve been wanting to do for a long time.” I told her, moving to her hind end. “You got to taste me, it’s time to return the favor.”  
“I hope it’s not too weird for you.” She hid her face behind her hands. “I don’t know how much centaur anatomy lines up with human.”  
“Well.” I knelt down behind her and moved her tail out of the way. “You’re my first, so it’s not as if I have a frame of reference.”

She had moved her tail for me, and was now holding it back of her own accord. What was laid out before me was not that of a horse. Ebony had a sex that resembled the things I’d seen in books. Academic volumes, I promise you. So I attacked her with no hesitancy. I licked along her lower lips up and down, teasing her clitoris when my tongue found the bottom of the slit. God she tasted magnificent, I could write volumes on the things that went through my head as soon as her taste wet my tongue. Feeling more confident now, I reached my hands up and spread her open, and dove in tongue first. I heard her yelp as I probed around her hot quim. I must have been doing something right. Sinking my face further into her mound, I rubbed her pearl. The object of all my affection started breathing shallowly, and I could feel her getting warmer, and her honey was getting sweeter. I wanted to make her feel the way she’d made me feel, so I moved my mouth to her nub and sunk three fingers inside of her quivering gash. While she resembled humans, she was slightly larger, so I felt comfortable giving her more. Her juice began flowing like a waterfall, wetting my entire face. Taking initiative, I prodded the her ass with my pinky. Ebony bucked me, squealing with pleasure. She was reaching her peak, and I wanted to push her over. Bringing all fingers together, I sunk them into her crevice while sucking deeply on her bump. I’d done it. She collapsed, and let herself marinate in her pleasure for a moment before propping herself up and winking at me.

“We’re not done here, you know.” Ebony resumed the position I’d put her in to eat her out, and shook her hind end at me.  
“You’re damn right, we’re not.” I gave myself a few sound strokes, took a step forward, and sank into her cunt halfway.

Ebony cried out, and fearing I’d hurt her I pulled out, apologizing. She chuckled and swatted me playfully with her tail. Realizing it wasn’t pain, I plunged myself inside to the hilt. Ebony sighed gratefully.  
“Slowly, please.” She turned her torso and head to face me sideways, and fluttered her eyelids at me. “I don’t want my first time to be over too quickly.”

I happily began pumping my hips, finding an acceptable rhythm fairly quickly. Ebony’s pussy wrapped around me, moving independently every time I bottomed out in her. Quickly after I established the pace, she was meeting my thrusts. Our bodies softly clapped together as we sank ever deeper into pleasure. We were giving each other our love. Ebony called my name as I teased her ass with the thumb of my left hand. The centaur began to flex her muscles as I increased my pace. She was milking me so skillfully, coaxing another orgasm out of me. I sunk my thumb in, and she sucked in air with a quiet “Yes, yes, yes!” I could play that game as well. Sometime during our love making, I ended up sitting on the edge of my bed while Ebony pushed against me. A centaur riding you is hardly as uncomfortable as you’d think. I took her hold of her tail and thrust myself up into her. Ebony cried out, shouting my name as I buried myself in her over and over.

“Victor!” Ebony cried. “I want to cum with you! Keep fucking me, I’m so clo-!”

Ebony’s pleading was cut off as I lifted her succulent flanks off me, and took her hips in hand. Standing now, I was pumping into her, giving her just enough time to get her hooves under her. To cries of “Yes!” and “Just like that!”, I fell into another rhythm. Frantic, but steady, I was allowing her to milk me as I tried my best to bring her to the peak. Slipping my thumb in her ass and rubbing the base of her tail with my fingers brought out more calls of pleasure. She was warming up, her walls tightening around me. We were both close to climax.

“Ebony.” I half grunted, trying to keep my concentration. “I’m so close. Let’s do this together. I want to share this with you.”  
“God.” She spoke in staccato, words slipping out as I bottomed out in her. “Lets. Cum. Together. Victor!”

Her last words hit a crescendo as I emptied myself as deeply as I could. She climaxed with me, falling to the floor and taking me with her. I held onto her flanks with all my strength, letting myself go soft inside the woman I love. Ebony was catching her breath as I pulled out and made my way to her torso. By the time our mouths met, she was wearing the biggest grin I’d ever seen. We held each other and kissed just like that until the chill of the stone floor got to us. I carefully led her to a reading nook by a window. There was a plush rug and a dozen pillows there, perfect for us to enjoy the afterglow. Letting her get comfortable first, I leaned myself against her front shoulder. Ebony scratched my head, running her fingers through my hair as I leaned up against her waist. We hadn’t said a word. I don’t think we really needed to. Sitting there for most of the day after, we napped and tickled each other. Eventually we’d each got pyjamas on, she wore the top, and I wore the bottoms. She read me poetry from one of the ancient manuscripts I’d inherited from my grandfather. It was a book of love poems. Some were cute and others were romantic, but they all brought a smile to our faces. We slept there that night, after we added a blanket or two into the bedding that was already there. The next morning, Ebony left again.

This time Ebony didn’t have to say much. All she did was give me a kiss on the cheek and reassure me that she’d be back as soon as possible. It was a lot shorter of a wait this time; only around three weeks. By the start of the fourth week, Ebony pulled up to my, no, our house with a cart in tow. She’d brought her clothes, her bedroom furniture, and the desk that she did all of her business accounting at. She was moving in. We set her office up in an empty room that I’d built for some reason, and her armoire sat right next to my chest of drawers. The next day, I ordered a down mattress made to my specifications. It fit perfectly in the nook we’d spent that day in, and had plenty of room for us to both lay down on. We never really slept separately like that though. Still don’t. It was always more comfortable for the both of us if I laid on her shoulder or on her stomach.

Ebony was able to run her trading company from her new office, and I was still getting a steady stream of customers thanks to my expanded reputation. As soon as Ebony felt comfortable in our house, she asked me to marry her. I swear I was planning on asking her, but it is a well known Centaur custom for the bride to ask the groom for his hand. I grudgingly accepted, a tad bitter that I wasn’t even able to get her father’s blessing. We were married in the spring. It was a cool day, with white fluffy clouds partially obscuring the sun. We were the first mixed species marriage in the kingdom, but we were never met with any prejudice. A few years later we had a daughter. She was a centaur. It’s not a surprise, all girls birthed by centaurs are just like their mother. I could also swear that by the time she could walk, she’d sewn herself to my hip. Another handful of years later, she bore me a son. He loved his mother immediately, still does. He even rides her to town come shopping day. 

I suppose it’s that farrier blood, don’t you?


End file.
